charactersforamberfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-07-01 - I HATE You Brand!
Celeste is on the lawn sprawled out, fastidiously working her forked tongue between her scales with a soft rasping sound of sandpaper on scales. Krishna is stopped at the gates, then escorted in by two armed guards. Krishna almost when to the hospital. She has felt unusually ill, itchy, dizzy, and the migraines are getting bad. She still blames the Mandrake healer from the battle, that or the blood that she got all splattered with. Na, has to be the healer's fault. In either case, she comes to the one person that has made her feel better in the past: Celeste. The guards are scowled at, though their voices just seem to sound as if under water to her. She was much slower than normal to try and keep a straight line, but honest, she thinks she heard some whispers that people thought she was drunk, maybe. Krishna pauses near Celeste and kinda just stares at her. Wow..one FAT dragon, oh wait....she raises a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose and close her eyes. that's her vision. Wait, dragon?! "That...is Celeste?" Celeste looks up and her tongue works across scaled chops, studying Krishna, "Lady Krishna, welcome back." when she speaks it's like someone gave the dragon peanut butter. Krishna starts to laugh, an odd sound, before she chokes on it to silence it. She really shouldn't laugh at how Celeste sounds! Peanut butter underwater dragon... The guards aren't too close right now, so Krishna finally gives in and flops to the ground. She will figure out how to get back up later, but this makes her a little less dizzy and like she wants to throw up. "One of your Mandrake healers made me sick." Yes, cause it's TOTALLY the healer's fault. Celeste rises and limps over, missing her front talon, "Hrrrm. No. Brand made you sick. Let us get you to bed, hrrm?" She steps back and shifts, crunching of bone, popping of sinew as she shrinks rapidly in on herself, scales turning to clothes. "Who's Brand and where is he so I can kill him?" Yes, because to Krishna, that's logic. The missing talon is blinked at, though the young woman has difficulty focusing. Though as Celeste thins down, she says, "You really popped it out." She means the baby. Got to love Krishna and her issue with offspring. "Congratulations." Of course it's a celebration to have that thing out of you! Well, anyway.... Celeste looks amused, "If anyone gets to kill him. My right as duchess, plus princes have the ability to blood curse, you don't want that on your pants. You have the mandrake plague. How long have you been ill?" She kneels and scoops Krishna up into her arms. "So....still get the satisfaction of gutting him," Krishna growls. "Worth it...," though she grunts and almost punches Celeste! It's instinctive, not actually malicious, though she misses by about two inches without Celeste dodging. The woman frowns, "Can hurt him and not get blood cursed, right?" She never did seem to like this weak thing, or this being touched. Especially how as she seems to try and get away from Celeste's touch after the moment's confusion, catch the itching hits and she starts trying to scratch herself like crazy! "Arrgggghhhh! Let's just make him wish he was dead!" Yep...she has no idea what's going on, "Is it because Mandrakes touched me that I got this?" Celeste grunts, "Depends on how pissed off they are. IF you hurt them bad enough they care, you can get cursed-you really just got to get creative." She exhales, "No, it's because you have Mandrake blood, it's called the Mandrake plague-and when you're better you can hurt me. It's partially my fault." She moves for the stairs, "sit still, only one hand, best not to wiggle." Krishna actually growls at Celeste, "Itches...and what do you mean Mandrake blood?" Someone is being hard-headed, that's for sure. "You sounded funnier as a Dragon..." She's trying not to fight so much as she itches, but it's really difficult. She's going crazy! "I need a sword, and a target....," not that she could hit a broad side of a barn right now. Celeste grunts and carries her up the stairs and calls, "Hot water, oatmeal and the antihistamine rub!" she calls to the staff, "All that we have!" And up the stairs they go into the huge ducal suite. "I want...a bath in it...," Krishna means the antihistamine, but if someone told her bathing in the blood of Brand's would help her, she be much happier about that idea. But realism needs to have its role here. "I need...to...walk...," she's ready to claw poor Celeste if she isn't put down and stopped being touch! Celeste sets Krishna down and looks to the confused governess, "Take Arturo and the twins to the gardens for a while." Another governess goes and they gather two toddlers and the newborn and leave whole survans shuttle buckets of hot water and fill the recessed tub, "Are you not aware of your Lineage, Krishna? How long have you been ill?" "Oh yes, because memories are just flying to my brain, like mosquitoes." Because she itches. The pun makes sense to Krishna, and she's thankful for the bed, but she's still scratching herself like a fiend! "And since after the raid," she tells Celeste, "Yesterday mid-day I suppose?" That means, this 'phase' of the sickness is about over and more fun ones are to come! Celeste sighs and lets Krishna scratch-the woman will heal fast after all, "Well I have good news and bad news." As she settles on the corner of the bed. "Why do I get this feeling that it is a: 'I secretly hate you news, cause your life isn't messed up enough right now?' Krishna is just whining, if one can believe it. Oh boy is she whining! But she is trying to stop her scratching, only to soon start up again, but it isn't as bad as when Celeste was touching her or first put her down on the bed. Celeste sighs, "You have the Mandrake plague, this will pass within a few hours, but sometime, be it hours or days-there will be more. And until the most dangerous passes you will remain our guest." Krishna's expression is blank at first, and then she flops back at the bed as she stares at the ceiling while scratching herself. "The good news...I like your bed."